Will and Emma Forever
by SarahxSwanQueen
Summary: How Will and Emma came back together. Set in the episode New York. Don't be harsh on me. This is my first fanfiction and my english isn't that good, because I live in the Netherlands.


**Set in the episode New York. How they came back together. Don't be harsh on me, it's my first fanfiction and my English isn't that good, because I'm from the Netherlands.**

**I don't own Glee. **

Emma wakes up. This is the day that the glee club come back from nationals. A smile forms at her lips, but then she remembers that Will isn't coming back. He stays in New York so that he can follow his dreams. Tears well up in her eyes. She wants so bad that he stays, her in Lima. A week ago when they putted his clothes in boxes and he remembered the vest he had on when they first met, she wanted so badly to kiss him. To say that she loved him, that she didn't want to lose him. But she knew that that wasn't good for him, he would stay, she knew that. She knew that he had still feelings for her. But he must follows his dreams.

She stands up from her bed and walks to the bathroom to take a shower. There she cries again. After several minutes they went from cries to sobs and she steps out of the shower. She dresses in a black pencil skirt and a white blouse with her favorite mary janes. She brushes her teeth, eats breakfast and goes to her car and drives to school.

She is thirty minutes to early at school, like always. She liked that she could organize some things in her office and clean some stuff, before school begins. She takes medications and her OCD isn't so worse as it used to be, but she still does things like that. When she's done, the bell ranges and the students walk by her office. She haves now an appointment with the student called Brooke Moore, she's a Cheerio.

After the appointment she makes paperwork, but after several minutes her thoughts went to Will. And an hour passes away, when suddenly the bell rang. She picks up her bag and goes to the teacher lounge. She sits at a table and eats her lunch. Her thoughts went to Will again. How she and Will used to sit at the same table and eat their lunch. She would always have fruit and pb&j without crust and he would always have cookies. They would talk about the Glee Club and what they had done this day. And he would smile his sweet smile. Sometimes our legs would touch each other and our legs would stay there. Two weeks ago her car wouldn't drive. Will saw her and said that he could take her home. But instead of that they went to the coffee house, the talked and laughed and time flew by. When it was six o'clock he took her to Breadstix. They ate their meal and when he paid the check, they went for a walk in the park. There he took her hand in his hand. His hand felt so warm. They said nothing, but it was a nice silence. It felt like they wouldn't need to say something to each other. There was presence was enough for each other. That night after they walked in the park and he took her home they almost kissed. But when his lips where slowly coming closer to hers she turned her head, so instead of kissing her lips he kissed her cheek. She saw in his eyes that she had hurt him. That night she had cried in her bedroom. She had wanted to kiss him so badly, to feel his soft lips again. But she couldn't, she would destroy his dreams. If she had kissed him, he had stayed here, in Lima Ohio. The next day they barely talked to each other and when they talked, it was anything except about the almost kiss. At the day

the New Directions and Will left, she wasn't at school. She called Figgens and said that she was sick. It was a lie, but she couldn't see how Will would leave Lima and go to New York, and never come back.

She hasn't noticed that she was crying, until Beiste comes to her and says: 'Hey Pumpkin why are you crying?'

'Nothing, there's just something in my eye.'

Beiste looks at her and knows that she is lying, but says nothing.

She mumbles something about finishing her paper work to Beiste and walks away to her office. She hates to lie to Shannon, but she doesn't want to say that she misses Will.

She opens the door to her office and sit in her chair and then she's crying again. After a while her eyes get tired and she falls asleep with her head at the desk.

Suddenly the bell rings and she wakes up. She dreamed about Will and her and their first kiss. She looks at her watch and sees that the New Directions are here for over half an hour. She wanted to welcome them back in Lima, when they would arrive, but she was too late for that. She still can welcome them, so she goes to the choir room. She hears laughter and cheers and suddenly she hears a laughter that similar to her. It's Will laugh!

She runs to the choir and sees Will. She slowly walks to Will and stands behind him. She softly whispers his name and he immediately turns around. She asks softly if he's staying here for good. He only nods. And without a second thought she kisses him, first softly, but later it becomes more passionate. Her wraps around his neck and he softly picks her up. They pull back for air and their foreheads touches each other. 'I love you Emma, I came here back for you, I can't live without you, you're my life', he whispers. 'I love you too', she whispers and with that they kiss again. After a while they notice that the New Directions are smiling and whistling at them. Will calms them down and says that they did a great job in

New York with becoming 12th and that they can now go to home. When everybody except for Emma and Will, Will asks: 'Are you now my girlfriend? '

'I would love too', she says and with that she kisses him again. She thinks that this summer is going to be the best in her life.


End file.
